


Un día para olvidar. Un sentimiento para recordar

by kuromi1905



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Memories, Past Relationships, Romance, happy ending ?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuromi1905/pseuds/kuromi1905
Summary: "Aquella tarde de febrero no seria como otros para ella. No, aquel día nunca seria igual para Jaina Proudmoore que como todos los años, desde día en que su alma se quebró, ella siempre haría lo mismo. Siempre recordaría aquellos días en los que realmente fue feliz. Esos momentos en los que tuvo la dicha de conocer el significado del verdadero amor.Quizás por eso ella siempre esperaría, a pesar de las lagrimas o el dolor, por quien tal vez jamas regresaría. Por esa mujer que se había transformado en el amor de su vida y por la cual se aferraba con desesperación a su recuerdo...y a los sentimientos que su corazón nunca le permitirían olvidar."





	Un día para olvidar. Un sentimiento para recordar

Un día para olvidar. Un sentimiento para recordar

 

No podía evitarlo por mucho que tratara, por más que se forzara como si su vida dependiera de ello, por más que rogara a las mareas o a cualquier dios de este mundo sabía que todo intento por ignorarlo acabaría siendo inútil, terminando por dejar que la melancolía la consumiera y siempre con el mismo amargo resultado al final del día. De ese día en particular de un frió mes de febrero que ineludiblemente la hacían sentirse más sola y miserable de lo habitual. Un día en lo que los amantes demostraban su amor con promesas “eternas” y nobles muestras de afecto. Pero para ella aquello no era más que un momento que deseaba poder borrar de su vida para así no tener esperanzas de que lo imposible ocurriera cada vez que el sol se ocultaba.

Y mientras observaba desde el marco de su ventana de su hogar en Bolarus a las personas que vagaban por las inmediaciones del puerto y los alrededores del mercado, abarrotada de parejas alegres como si olvidaran que estaban inmersos una sangrienta guerra, no pudo evitar sentir envidia por quienes tenían la dicha de haber encontrado la felicidad en otro como así también la posibilidad de compartir una vida junto a la persona que le daba sentido a su vida. Envidia por aquellos que había tenido una nueva oportunidad de amar y por esos cuyo destino había sido más indulgente que el suyo. Un destino plagado de pérdidas y sinsabores. De traiciones como de rencores. Pero más que nada del más doloroso desamor…el mismo que ahora la ataba a un absurdo anhelo. 

Quizás por ello, como del profundo sentimiento de nostalgia que la invadía, no podía evitar recordar esos días en los que fue verdaderamente feliz y ahora parecían muy lejanos. Ese tiempo en donde no había amargura o soledad. No había tristeza o dolor. Solo momentos de paz y alegría junto a quien fue quizás el más grande amor de su vida…y que para su desgracia o fortuna aun lo continuaba siendo a pesar de que la muerte se la había quitado y una vil maldición transformado en una criatura corrompida por la oscuridad.

Y por más que renegara y al final se maldijera por haberse doblegado una vez más ante esos recuerdos que, aunque placenteros, no le traían más que lágrimas de odio y pesar, simplemente no podía evitarlo. No podía negarse a sentir aquellos sentimientos que aun albergaban su corazón, como tampoco podía resistirse a que su mente volviera a revivir aquellas invaluables memorias con tanta nitidez que pareciera haber trascurrido solo minutos y no años…así como lo hacía en esos instantes mientras sostenía en su regazo el único tesoro que le probaban que todas esas vivencias no eran meras fantasías sin sentido.

Pudiendo sentir aquellos brazos fuertes y cálidos envolviéndola con seguridad, cobijándola en un tierno abrazo y protegiéndola de todo daño, esos que ella siempre buscaba con desesperación cada vez que el peso de sus títulos las separaba durante días y noches que parecían interminables.

Escuchando con claridad esa aterciopelada voz y singular acento cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre, como una dulce alabanza o un apasionado gemido. O deleitándose con lo armonioso de sus susurros contra su oreja, confesándole importantes secretos o sucios anhelos que la hacían sonrojar.

Viendo aquellos intensos ojos de un gris azulado frente a ella, observándola con profunda devoción e interés cada vez que compartían una simple charla o en el más absoluto silencio en la comodidad de una cama. Esa penetrante mirada ante la cual no podía evitar sentirse dolorosamente expuesta, como si escudriñara hasta los rincones más oscuros de su alma, pero en la cual también encontraba confianza y comprensión. 

Admirando las finas facciones del rostro de esa majestuosa elfa, al punto tal de conocer al detalle cada una de sus expresiones como si de un libro abierto se tratase. O dejando que su mirada vagara por atractiva anatomía de aquella mujer, cuya mezcla de trabajados músculos y delicadas curvas le resultaba por demás encantador. Ese cuerpo que había tenido la dicha de explorar en más de una ocasión, de maneras tan suaves como efusivas, a tal punto que todavía podía sentir la agradable sensación de esa tersa piel bañada por el sol sobre sus dedos.

Sintiendo el amoroso tacto de aquellas ásperas manos sobre su piel, a través de apasionados toques o tiernas caricias. Entrelazando sus dedos o sosteniéndola en un posesivo agarre. Recorriendo sin cansancio cada milímetro de su cuerpo en la intimidad de su habitación en Dalaran o en la clandestinidad del espeso bosque de Quel'thalas, arrancándole ahogados suspiros o extasiados gritos del mas adictivo placer en medio de noches agitadas o mañanas tranquilas.

O estremeciéndose al sentir la presión de esos apetitosos labios sobre los suyos, reclamándola con un sutil roce o el más apasionado de los besos. Esos cuyo embriagador sabor nunca se le serian suficiente. Así como aquella boca que había tenido el gusto de explorar en incontables ocasiones. La misma que la habían probado de tantas maneras distintas que le era imposible definir con palabras.

 

Imágenes claras, marcadas a fuego en su alma, que se reproducían en su cabeza de tal manera que parecían hostigarla con la placentera nostalgia que le causaban esos recuerdos. Bombardeándola con un cumulo de sentimientos que iban desde el más puro amor, pasando por una cruel necesidad, hasta llegar a un mortífero rencor que no hacía más que ahogarla en un mar de profundo dolor del que hace mucho tiempo se había dejado arrastrar por sus oscuras aguas.

Quizás por eso no fue una sorpresa para ella que, en el momento en que su mente comenzaba a regresar lentamente a la realidad, lo primero que viera fuera el reflejo de sus ojos llorosos sobre el cristal empañado de la ventana de su habitación. Sosteniendo con desesperación aquella pequeña caja de madera entre sus manos de tal forma que sus nudillos se volvían blancos por la fuerza que ejercía sobre él, mientras aun podía percibir los vestigios de las todavía latentes emociones que había evocado esos recuerdos. Como el hechizante aroma a cuero y flores silvestres que siempre la rodeaban al estar cerca de ella. O la sensación de hormigueo en las puntas de sus dedos que cada vez que los enredaba en esos largos y sedosos cabellos de un rubio platinado.

Y por lo mismo no le fue extraño que, en un momento determinado e impulsada por su ferviente melancolía, terminara por abrir aquella vieja cajita solo para descubrir los mismos objetos que había guardado hace varios años y que ahora representaban su más grande tesoro. No pudiendo evitar que amargas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos y una asfixiante sensación de angustia se agolpara en su pecho al ver de nuevo esa hermosa pulsera de oro y plata junto un par de flores ahora marchitas. Como así tampoco pudo evitar que sus temblorosos dedos los tocaran, sintiendo los finos grabados elficos sobre la sencilla pieza de joyería como también la suave textura de los pálidos pétalos de los que algunas fueron coloridos lirios y tulipanes…todos obsequios que le había hecho aquella que su corazón se negaba a olvidar un catorce de febrero como ese mismo que ahora deseaba olvidar.

 

El tiempo paso tan rápido que no se dio cuenta en que momento había oscurecido, como así tampoco cuanto tiempo había permanecido junto a su ventana mirando a la nada, siendo solo hasta el sueño comenzara a reclamarla que se percató de las sombras que ahora cubrían su habitación y que sobre el cielo se alzaba la luna en su imponente esplendor. 

Viéndose obligada al poco tiempo, quizás por su mente saturada de emociones, a buscar cobijo bajo la comodidad de su solitaria cama y el poco consuelo que podría otorgarle el mundo de los sueños. Cansada de este mundo y de la decepción que le provocaba el esperar tontamente a lo largo de ese día por alguien que jamás regresaría…y hasta posiblemente la quisiera muerta.

 

Una brisa gélida se coló dentro de la habitación, en medio del silencio y la quietud de la noche, a la vez que una sombra etérea se adentraba en el lugar, camuflándose en la penumbra, haciendo que el ambiente de aquel cuarto se espesara y el aire se llenara de un frió de muerte.

Poco a poco aquella sombra comenzó a acercarse hacia donde descasaba esa joven mujer de cabellos platinados, a la vez que comenzaba a materializarse tomando la forma de bella mujer de aura oscura y particularidades únicas para su raza, resaltadas ahora por la tenue luz de la luna que permitía poder vislumbrar con mayor facilidad el gris enfermizo de su piel similar a la de un cadáver, el brillo opaco de sus cabellos rubios y aquellos encendidos orbes rojizos, ensombrecidos por la capucha sobre su cabeza que le daban un toque más tenebroso y que ahora se fijaban en la propietaria de esa habitación.

Con pasos ágiles y silenciosos, casi como si en ningún momento hubiera pisado el suelo de madera, se aproximó a su objetivo hasta quedar a pocos metros de este, más precisamente al borde de la cama, solo para quedarse observando con marcado interés a aquella intrigante humana como si hubiera esperado por este momento una vida entera. Dejando que su abrasadora mirada recorriera toda la anatomía de muchacha, estudiando hasta el más mínimo detalle de este, hasta detenerse en su delicado rostro, desprovisto de todo rastro de ingenua juventud que recordaba, pero no menos fascinante, admirándola bajo la vaporosa luz nocturna durante unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad.

Una expresión triste y amarga se plasmó en las facciones de aquella intrusa al notar la pequeña caja de madera entreabierta sobre la mesita de noche que dejaba a la vista su valioso contenido y que sorpresivamente no le eran para nada desconocido, como si le recordara un momento de su “vida” más que ajeno y despertara en ella un sentimiento que creía muerto.

Quizás por ello, por esa incomoda sensación en su pecho que amenazaba con destruirla por dentro, fue que se acercó más a la mujer tendida en el lecho. Sin poder evitar que una de sus manos tocara la cálida piel de su rostro, deslizando con extrema suavidad sus finos dedos por la comisura de sus labios para luego subir por sus mejillas y llegar a rozar el solitario mechón de cabello dorado que delicadamente aparto de su cara. Inclinándose lentamente hasta que su boca chocara contra el oído de esta de modo tal que así le fuera más fácil susurrarle:

 

-Yo tampoco lo he olvidado y creo que nunca seré capaz de hacerlo. Perdóname por hacerte esperar tanto…Dalah'surfal.

 

Se despertó sobresaltada y aturdida ante el eco fantasmal que había escuchado provenir de algo casi pegado a su oído, tanto que pudo sentir un aliento frio sobre su piel, y casi convencida de saber a quién le pertenecía. Ya que no era la primera vez que la escuchaba y menos aún esas últimas palabras cargadas de genuino afecto. Porque ese acento era inconfundible como también la sutileza de ese toque sobre su mejilla, tanto que estaba segura que todo eso no había sido producto de su imaginación y que al abrir los ojos se encontraría cara a cara con la dueña de sus más profundos deseos…pero al hacerlo solo encontraría con su habitación vacía y la oscuridad de la noche como única compañía.

Sintió que un terrible dolor la invadía al ver una vez más sus esperanzas destruidas, llenándose una vez más de ira y frustración por creer que tal vez que su obstinación por fin daría sus frutos cuando la realidad era más que diferente…encargándose una vez mas de matar todo atisbo de ingenua esperanza en su corazón.

Causando que en esta ocasión su enojo fuera tan grande que estuvo dedicada a deshacerse de una vez por todas de todo rastro de su pasado… pero cuando estuvo a punto de tomar la pequeña caja entre sus manos para reducirla a cenizas vio algo que la dejó paralizada. 

Una solitaria rosa blanca descansaba a un lado de su tesoro sobre la mesita de noche. Dejando por alguien que, así como había aparecido, se había esfumado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al igual que un fantasma. Un sencillo obsequio que cargaba con un emotivo y profundo significado que solo una persona, además de ella, conocía.

Temblando de emoción tomo la delicada flor entre sus manos, sin importarle lastimarse con sus espinas, al momento en que se percataba del inconfundible aroma a cuero y flores silvestres a su alrededor que no hicieron más que confirmar sus sospechas y que su corazón latiera desbocadamente de la alegría que experimentaba en esos momentos. Tanta que no pudo evitar que sus ojos azules se empañaran de lágrimas y que en sus labios se formara una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad al saber quien la había visitado en esa fecha tan especial…bastándole solo unas cuantas palabras y una simple flor para saber que su amor por la que alguna vez fue el general forestal de Silvermoon ahora devenida en la Reina Banshee seria por siempre correspondido

 

“Porque al final por más que luchemos, o lo mucho que nos neguemos, hay recuerdos que no podemos borrar y personas que no podemos olvidar. Marcándose a fuego en nuestras almas de modo tal que ni el más terrible dolor sea capaz de hacernos rechazar aquellos sentimientos que nuestros corazones jamás olvidaran”

**Author's Note:**

> Hola nuevamente, aquí la chica de los fics raros en español xD. En esta ocasión vengo a traer una pequeña historia que se ocurrió ayer como un especial de San Valentin (espero) que, como casi todo lo que escribo, no pude evitar el drama...aunque también hay romance...y por lo menos tiene un final feliz?)
> 
> Pero bueno espero que esta pequeña idea y colaboración a este gran fandom agrade y entretenga. 
> 
> Cualquier critica constructiva o comentario serán bienvenidos. Nos vemos.


End file.
